This invention is directed to amusements and sporting equipment generally, and more particularly to a shuttlecock designed to be struck with the foot, knee, or other parts of the body.
Most people are familiar with the small shuttlecock used in badminton; however, other, generally larger shuttlecocks have been proposed in the past for play without a racket. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,219, wherein a shuttlecock is disclosed having a head made of a stack of paper sheets, and a tail of feathers. The present invention is an improvement over the prior shuttlecock, in that it provides improved spring action and sound when struck.